


The Sparks That Never Fade

by jarpadsangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarpadsangel/pseuds/jarpadsangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day. Just a normal day for the Winchesters. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sparks That Never Fade

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some fluff. And hardcore smut. I hope you like it. I'm not the best at writing smut, so bear with me.

The smell was different.

That was the first thing Sam noticed when he woke up. Was that the smell of... _pancakes?_ The hunter sat up, rubbing his eyes that were still heavy because it was early in the morning. 

Wait. The sun that was casting its rays into the motel room and leaving streaks of light on the dusty carpet was warm, really warm. That meant it was already...

"Crap." Sam groaned and grabbed his alarm clock, waiting for his eyes to focus on the time. 

 **11:43 AM.** The tall man jumped out of his bed, almost stumbling over his own feet. He had forgotten to set his alarm and overslept. Dean was most likely going to kill him because they had agreed on meeting in the library at noon and there was no way he could make that. His brother had woken up a lot earlier, Dean was probably already out in his FBI attire, interrogating witnesses and looking at bodies and crime scenes. 

Sam strolled over to the kitchen counter, his brows furrowing when he saw the plate with pancakes that were still warm. He immediately stuffed one of them into his mouth, humming happily before noticing the note that was sticking to the fridge.

 

 

> _Hey, little brother. I figured you'd oversleep,_
> 
> _so I left at around 11:15. Take your time. It's a special day..._
> 
> _Get ready, Sammy, and follow the instructions on the notes_
> 
> _I left for you._
> 
> _\- D._
> 
>  

Now the younger Winchester was even more confused. Instructions? Notes? Special day? It was February, Dean's birthday was already over and his own was yet to arrive.

Sam wiped his mouth after finishing his second pancake and shook his head in confusion. On his way to the bathroom, he froze in his spot when it hit him.

 ** _Valentine's Day._** It was the 14th of February. But Sam could still not see how that day was special. He hated Valentine's Day. It was just a day like any other, with the only exception that companies used it for their commercial purposes even more. He knew that his brother loved Valentine's Day, of course. Lots of single women getting drunk in bars. It was a true gold mine for the older Winchester, and Sam suddenly had a weird feeling down in his stomach that made him feel uneasy and almost sick. He had no right to feel jealous though, he'd never asked his brother to be exclusive.

He stared at himself in the bathroom mirror, noticing a white patch in the corner of his eye. He turned his head and realized it was another sticky note Dean had placed on the glass of the shower wall. 

 

 

 

>   _Sammy, get a shower, and then look at your phone._
> 
> _I messaged you the address of a little shop in town,_
> 
> _go there. It's not far, you can make it by foot._
> 
> _But first - take a shower, moose._
> 
> _\- D._

 

The hunter rolled his eyes at the nickname and stripped down, stepping into the shower. He did as his brother had told him too, then slipped some clean clothes on and ruffled his damp hair that was faintly smelling like the apple shampoo he had used. He couldn't wait to read Dean's text but he needed to shave first.

After shaving and brushing his teeth, he headed over to the bed, grabbing his phone from the nightstand.

 

 

 

>   _> Dean; 11:17 AM<_
> 
> _23 Oak Ave_
> 
>  
> 
> _> Dean; 11:21 AM<_
> 
> _Bring the key that's in your nightstand drawer._

 

Sam slipped his phone into his jeans pocket after reading the texts, frowning a bit. He opened said drawer and shook his head in disbelief when he spotted the small and almost ancient looking key. What on earth would he need  _that_ for? He slipped both the key and his phone back into his pocket and chuckled quietly. Weird.

He shrugged and grabbed his jacket, looking around the motel room one last time before heading out. Both his wallet and his keys were in his inner pocket, making him feel a bit more confident when he walked away from the motel and into town.

He checked his messages again to make sure he was on the right track when he reached 23 Oak Ave, an ordinary house between many others, the yellow color of the facade dirt-stained and bleached out by the weather. "Marshall Davis Antiques", a sign above the door said. A small bell was ringing when Sam entered the shop, cautiously looking around. He had no idea what Dean was planning here, but he liked this kind of scavenger hunt. 

A short man was standing behind the counter. Sam held back a chuckle that was forming in his throat because the man almost looked like a human rat, with small, narrow eyes and a short, pointy nose. "You must be Mr Winchester!" The shop owner greeted him with a bright smile. "Your brother left something for you." Sam nodded and looked at the guy in curiosity when he ducked behind the counter and wasn't visible for a moment before he re-appeared, a wooden box in his hands. He placed it on the counter and waved Sam over, who hesitantly took a few steps towards the box. 

An old looking lock was hanging from the front of it and Sam reached into his pocket, figuring this was what he'd need the key for. He was about to unlock the box when the shop owner quickly shook his head. "Not here, Mr Winchester. Your brother explicitly told me not to let you open it here. He gave me this note for you."

 

 

 

> _Good boy, you made it pretty far._
> 
> _Now, grab the box and leave the store,_
> 
> _go to the park at the end of the road._
> 
> _Sit on the swing and open the box._
> 
> _Hurry up, I miss seeing your stupid face._
> 
> _\- D._

 

Sam laughed quietly and felt a tingling sensation in his stomach, smiling brightly at the shop owner before thanking him and slipping the note into his pocket, making his way outside the little shop. He looked around when he was outside, the box tucked under his arm as he strolled down the street until he reached a park. It was really chilly, Sam hoped that he could go somewhere warm soon. He sat down on one of the swings and grabbed the key again, unlocking the box he had placed on his lap. 

A frown formed on his features when he saw the mobile phone that was lying inside the box along with a note. What the hell was that supposed to mean now?

 

 

 

> _Flick through the gallery and look at the photos,_
> 
> _they give you a clue where to go next._
> 
> _It's a prepaid phone, you can get rid of it_
> 
> _when you're done. Or keep it, I don't mind._
> 
> _But anyway, text me after you're done looking_
> 
> _at the photos so I can tell you if you're_
> 
> _on the right track._
> 
> _\- D._
> 
>  

Sam nodded weakly until he realized Dean couldn't actually see him, then unlocked the phone and opened the gallery. A warm smile was forming on his features when he flipped through the photos on the phone. Dean and himself, a couple selfies. A beer bottle, an unmade bed. A heart, drawn onto the misted up mirror of some motel bathroom.

The hunter chewed on his lip, his heart beating faster. What was Dean on about? He grabbed his own phone, sending a short text to his brother.

 

 

 

> _> Sam; 01:02 PM<_
> 
> _The motel?_

 

His brother's reply came after merely a few seconds.

 

 

 

> _> Dean; 01:02 PM<_
> 
> _Correct. Meet me back at the motel._

 

Sam closed the box again, immediately getting up from the swing. He was smiling brightly, arriving at the motel after about ten minutes. He unlocked the door and felt his heart pounding in his chest when he saw Dean, standing there, as gorgeous as always.

"What are you doing? I mean, what is this all about? Shouldn't you be busy hooking up with some lonely, single, busty chick at some bar?" He asked, keeping his eyes on the other man. 

His brother shook his head and took some steps towards Sam. "Is that jealousy I sense here?" 

Sam's face flushed and he shook his head frantically. "N-No. I'm not jealous."

"You sure, Sammy? Because if you're not... All the Valentine's Days I spent with some cheap chicks have been all for naught..." Dean stated and looked up at his brother who just stared back cluelessly. "Don't you see it? I wanted to make you jealous, but you never...you never showed any jealousy, or that you cared about what I did." Dean mumbled and took Sam's hands.

The younger Winchester swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. "You... _wanted_ to make me jealous?"

"Yeah. I thought that was obvious."

"Well...not to me." Sam mumbled nervously.

"Sam... It's always been you. Always." Dean mumbled and took another step towards his brother. "I asked you a few times already, I always joked about it, but this time I mean it... Sammy. Be my Valentine? I want you, baby... I want you to myself. I want you, I want you to be all mine."

Sam exhaled a shaky breath, then nodded at Dean with the brightest smile on his face. "Yes. Goddamn, yes, Dean." He gently wrapped his arms around his big brother's waist, pulling him close to himself. He had dreamt of these words for a while now and he's given up the hope on it to ever happen. Dean wasn't one to settle down, but now he wanted to be exclusive, and it made Sam so happy.  

"Where do you wanna go, Dean?"

"I thought, we could just...stay here? Maybe watch a movie? Maybe have some...us time?" Dean said and grazed his fingers along his brother's jaw.

The tall hunter looked down at his brother and a small smile graced his face before he leaned down and hesitantly placed his lips on Dean's. He felt a warm and fuzzy feeling in his stomach when he kissed his brother, and he pulled back after just a second because he wanted to see Dean's face.

 "Wow, Sammy." Dean said softly, and a few moments later, Sam could feel his brother's lips on his own again. This time, neither of them pulled back. The two brothers got completely lost in the kiss they were sharing, soft, tender, loving. 

Neither of them minded when the kiss got deeper, more needy. The two of them just needed each other. Irrevocably. 

Sam pulled Dean to the bed, sitting down and pulling his brother onto his lap. "I figured Valentine's Day would finally be the opportunity to tell you about how I feel..." Dean mumbled breathlessly against his brother's lips. "I...I love you, Sammy. I always did." He whispered those last words and Sam cupped Dean's face, gently nipping on his brother's lower lip which caused Dean to let out a soft moan. "I love you too, Dean. So much." He grazed his fingertips over Dean's hipbone, making Dean shiver in pleasure. 

"My God, Sam." The older man groaned and got off his brother's lap, pinning him down on the bed. He started pressing kisses to Sam's neck, starting to unbutton his little brother's plaid shirt. Sam stared up at Dean and licked his lips, placing his hands on the man's waist. He could feel his pants get a bit tighter already as Dean's lips brushed over the sensitive skin on his neck. 

"Dean, don't stop. I want you." Sam mumbled hoarsely and pulled Dean's shirt over his brother's head with shaky fingers. Sam wasn't thinking clearly right now. His mind was clouded by arousal and evident need for his big brother, feelings he'd been holding in for all his life before they got together.  

The younger man stared up at the other in admiration, running his finger's over Dean's chest. He wriggled out of his own plaid and a low moan escaped his lips when he felt his brother's bare and hot skin against his own. He was fully hard in his pants now, it was almost painful. "Fuck, Dean..." He groaned out and reached down, hastily undoing his jeans and pushing them down. He watched his brother do the same and the two of them kicked their pants off the bed, their hands roaming each other's body needily and almost clumsily. 

Sam felt Dean's hand on his hips, his hipbones, under the waistband of his boxers, brushing over his dick. The younger hunter let out a lustful groan and pushed into his brother's touch. He swiftly pushed his boxers down and his face flushed when his erection sprung out and hit his stomach. "Fuck, Sammy... Such a huge boy for your big brother." His brother whispered and wrapped his fingers around Sam's rock hard cock, starting to stroke him. 

The younger Winchester threw his head back and moaned throatily, starting to rock into Dean's palm. "Are you gonna be a good boy for me, Sammy?"

He nodded eagerly and gripped the bed sheets. Sam could feel his brother's still clothed erection rubbing against his inner thigh and it was driving him crazy. Finally, Dean got rid of his boxers too and Sam swallowed when he looked down and saw his brother's dick. He was huge. 

The elder Winchester lay down on top of his brother, rubbing their cocks against one another. Sammy reached up, wrapping his arms around Dean's middle to pull him even closer, he desperately needed the friction. "Listen to me, Sammy, you're gonna be a good boy for me, got that?" Dean growled quietly and Sam stared up at him. God, his brother was so fucking hot when he got like that. "Yes... Yes, Dean. I want this. I'll be good for you." He whispered and kept rubbing himself against Dean. 

"Mine. All fucking mine." Dean growled possessively and carefully bit his brother's neck, causing Sam to moan out. "Y-Yes, Dean... I'm all yours." The younger man whispered breathlessly, his eyes dark of lust. Dean's fingers were circling Sam's cock, smearing the precum he was already leaking over his tip. "Someone's all wet for his big brother already, hm?" Sam nodded eagerly and spread his legs a bit. Needy whimpers escaped the hunter's lips, he was practically  _begging_ for Dean to finally fuck him. _  
_

The older man smirked smugly and reached for the nightstand, grabbing a condom and a bottle of lube. It took Dean only a few second to roll a condom over his erection and coat his dick with lube before lining himself up at Sam's entrance. "Are you ready, Sammy?" He smiled and teased his little brother a bit. 

Sam groaned out and pushed himself against Dean's dick. "Fuck me, Dean... I need you, I need you so fucking much..."

"Oh, I love when you beg for me to fuck you, baby boy." Dean chewed on his lip and let out a strangled moan when he finally entered Sam's tight hole. 

They hadn't had sex in a while. Most of the time, one of them was either too tired, or they were busy, or they just didn't want to. Now they needed to release all their built-up pressure and sexual need for each other. 

Sam whimpered, his fingers digging into his brother's back, his nails roughly scratching over Dean's skin, leaving red streaks on his back as Dean thrusted into his brother's tight ass. He felt so fucking good. "That's...my boy..." He groaned and held onto Sammy's waist as he rocked his hips against his brother's hole. "All...mine..."

Sam moaned loudly and needily, his knuckles turning white as he was gripping the bed sheets underneath him with one hand, his other hand was wrapped around his dick, stroking himself eagerly. 

Considering how long they hadn't slept with each other, it only took the two men merely few minutes before the were both pulled over the edge. Dean moaned out as he hit his orgasm and came into the condom seconds after Sam had shot his warm load all over himself with a scream of Dean's name. 

"Fuck..." Dean panted heavily and pulled himself out of Sam. He rolled the condom off himself, cleaning his dick and Sam's with a tissue before collapsing next to his brother. 

"My God, Dean... I love you so much." Sam whispered and wrapped an arm around his brother, pulling him close. 

Dean let out a contented hum and snuggled close to his baby brother, a smug smirk playing his lips as he leaned in, kissing Sam's earlobe. 

_"Happy Valentine's Day, Sammy."_

 


End file.
